A twist of the mind & Fear in your heart
by Amarandetheshapeshiftingshadow
Summary: Its been 122 years since Ciel was turned in to a demon, hes now 136 years old and residing in a hotel in Washington state ,And while in the ever green state he runs in to a couple of misfits and learns of a war thats going on in secret .maybe ciel seb idk
1. At first

_**note: hay , this is my first story , now in this chapter its just Ciel and Sabastian , but for other comeing chaptrs I have oc's . so if you wanna read more on them go to my profile I have Bios on them thier : ) Thank you love bugs ~ 3**_

The boy laid in the queen sized hotel bed , his one cobalt blue eye looked at the Tv screen that sat on the oak dresser. He wrapped him self in the blanket as the wind out side the window seemed to tear at the walls , as if they were beasts after a meal . The darkness of a Washington night didn't really help either . His hand lifted and took off the black old fashioned eye patch, reviling the boys seal that kept his 'butler ' by his side . That contract that was made, yet this contract has no end , since he was turned to a demon .

Ciel Phantomhive took in a deep breath and sighed waiting for his tea that Sebastian was carefully making at his bed side . The sent of the freshly made tea made him smile ,the smokey sent like a campfire ran smoothly past his sensitive nose .

" Sebastian."

The boy stated with a small smirk . The tall male looked at him pushing his black hair to the side out of his face .

"yes , my lord ?"

Ciel laughed a bit at the males statement , seeing as he doesn't call Ciel that in public anymore.

" Is that Lapsang Souchong ?"

Sebastian smirked and gave Ciel a nod." why yes it is , i'm surprised you remember this tea my lord "

Sebastian poured a cup of the maroonish golden tea and handed it to the boy as he sat up straight in the bed . Ciel's hands wrapped around the cup his black nails stood out , Sebastian gave the nails a glare as if dreading the reminder that he may never eat his masters soul . The boy drank from the cup tasting the warm smokey flavor of the tea run down his throat . Ceil liked his lips and set the cup down on the side table , empty , his favorite thing had become a rare treat and he took full advantage of it holding some in his mouth and swished it around as if to make his gums taste like the tea till next time .

The boy then laid in the bed , irritated by the wildly out of control wind as he then lost him self in his thoughts . So long ago after he was turned , Sebastian started to show him the ropes of making contracts and he had gotten used to the whole killing part . They stayed in Austria for a bit , but Ciel and Sebastian both agreed that the souls their were just not as sweet as they could have been .then during WW 1 they stayed near constant war grounds , Grell had tolled them .

" with this mass of people dying we cant keep up so were allowing demons to go on a spree of harvesting souls with us , but only the dying ones you hear me ya little brat ! "

He had yelled at Ciel thinking he was gonna go wild on these fighting men , but of course was completely nicer to Sebastian about it .

After that we moved on to the Americas and ended up in new york city during the 1920'S .Sebastian seemed to be vary happy during this time era but once the depression and WW2 happened he seemed to had calmed down a bit. and after that we just roamed around the Americas , going from new york , Florida,Louisianan , Arkansan, Utah, north Dakota , Wyoming,Nevada , and now Washington State . It hasn't been to kind to us . This weather is out of control . one day it snows and the next its 60 degrees out its utterly impossible to predict . Thats why the boy pity the news people on Q 13 fox news . they seem ridiculous when their wrong . The boy tolled him self in his head as he thought about this utter disaster of the past years . His 136 birthday has past in December , he was quiet happy that hes been alive this long . he enjoyed watching people and generations grow even more dull and stupid every era .

His Cobalt and pink colored eye lids grew heavy and covered half his eye , slowly and lazily closing shut as the boy drifted to sleep. Sebastian smiled at his young master and dimmed the lights down slowly as he readied him self for bed , in the queen bed next to his . and to wait for the next day to rise . like he has for all these years .


	2. The park

**note: Hay look Chapter 2 haha :) I hope you enjoy . If I dont update tomorrow or the next day Im HSPE testing at school and completely tired , since it is the writing portion but oh well haha Thank you love bugs ~ **

The Next Day , The storm left a mess of pine tree branches , broken trees, and of all things Icy roads .Ciel Walked next to Sebastian down the side walk next to the congested mountain high way , the numinous cars seemed to hum in unison except for that one car that has the music so loud it shakes the entire car . Ciel scoffed as he looked around , Then noticed a large park behind a Am Pm gas station . He thought it odd that a park would be behind a gas station , but humans have become so stupid , it was hardly a shock to the boy . He abruptly stopped , and a bit late Sebastian noticed and went back to his side , Ciel hit the button on the light post so he could cross the street .

" Ciel , What are we doing ? "

Sebastian asked out of confusion , He originally thought they were headed to the wal-mart witch was not to far away now . Ciel Smirked and looked to the demon.

" I simply changed my mind , I want to explore that park over their , we can go to wal-mat any time during the time we stay here ."

Ciel looked at the light as it changed to the white person shaped sign and began to cross the street with Sebastian close behind .

" hmm , do you sense something odd? " Sebastian asked wonder what could have grabbed Ciels Attention so quick .

"Its Just an odd park and I want to explore , now stop with these annoying questions " Ciel said with an irritated tone .

They made it to the other side of the street and walked to the park passing a sign that read , Wolf Creek Park. The Park was surrounded by a short yet thick stone wall , their were a few oak trees and some dog woods in small groups , and a large lake area with a few willow trees that some times had a bench under neath its dangling branches . most of it was green grass perfectly manicured , and a long twisted cement path that lead though the park and past the many activities available to guests .Ciel Began to walk the path , the parks atmosphere striked him as bit odd. It was completely empty not one person was visible . Yet every thing n the park looked new and well managed . Sebastian looked around and put his hands in his jean pockets , Bandages covering his Seal.

" This place looks really nice , doesn't it Ciel ?"

He asked Saying his name with a slight mock . Ciel's eye lids lowered in annoyance.

" Yeah , but have you ever seen such a nice park completely empty like this ? its abnormal ." The boy looked around , not even a jogger roamed the park .

Sebastian Then sensed a demons sent and put his arm in front of Ceil and Ceil had already stopped . The demons Crimson eyes lowered in a glare as suddenly a male , rounded from behind a tree with a gun pointed to the two . The gun was marked with symbols and other things like that . The males blonde hair moved from his yellow eyes that sowed a bit of red in them . The unknown male snarled and said in a growl .

" Stars or Erro's? "

The male slowly crept forward . Sabatian smirked and chuckled.

" if your asking what we are , were neither , now if you calm down would you like to expl-" Sebastian stopped as the male locked and loaded the gun .

" what are you doing that for ? " Ciel asked with a bit of irritation.

"Your stars ! Your stars ! I Just know you are ! " The male pressed his index finger to the trigger and suddenly , The blonde was shot him self though the forehead , A sudden electric bolt surged though him and he fell and burned in to flames. The flames left no mark and no ashes or bones were left after the the minute long fire .

" What in the name of the Queen is This ! " Ciel demanded an answer .

A soft sound of foot steps was heard and the two turned to a female , with a wide smirk painted on her lips and her smoking gun in her holster . She pushed her dark brown smooth straight hair behind her shoulders and her blue bangs behind her ear . Her Dark navy blue eyes were odd, the pupil was a bright neon green . She seemed relaxed although the other two were tensed and confused . She was a light caramel tan and nearly flawless skin. under her eyes four blue dots that matched her dark navy eyes , were placed in a row down her Cheek , and on her left cheek laid a star to the right of the row of dots . besides that she was dressed like a normal teenager . A green V-neck,black skinny's , and completely black converse. As they took in this image she broke the silence a stated .

" Your neutrals aren't you, demons who haven't heard of the war ? "

Their was still silence as they thought , _war ... what war , theirs no war _.

The female laughed a bit under her breath at the silence they gave her " Well , I'm Amarande , and if you don't wanna be caught up by one of those guys again , I'd follow me "

Sebastian looked at Ciel and lifted a brow " I'm not sure I trust her ".

He looked back at the female and gave her a glare , although she faced away from them . Ciel thought for a second ,_I want to know what this is all about ... i'll see what this female has to say and see what my next move is later ._

" We will follow. "

Ciel Stated with an emotionless face and half lidded eyes .Amarande smiled and faced them again.

" good then follow me if you dare loveys " The female giggled and took a step of the cement and towards a small opening in the thick brush and trees of the forest behind the park .

Ciel and Sebastian hesitated but soon followed once the female reached the opening she looked at the old stone path and gave a small smile , but then put on a serious look and turned back to the too lollygagging behind her and gave a small huff" I promise no harm will come to you , I dont kill naturals , or people who are unaware of the war . But they do .." She saw a glimmer of metal in the tree top and quickly shot at it and a female dropped from a branch and vanished the same way the male had done before .

Ciel watched the female fall his eye wide with a bit of amazement , _And we were gonna go to wal-mart .ha!,_He thought as he let out a huff of amusement .Amarande began to lead them down the narrow path leaves and twigs lightly brushed them as the moved though the creepy foggy path . The boy put his hands in his pockets and looked up to Sebastian, seeing a glare on his butlers face , but wasn't directed to him .More or less it seemed the older demon didn't trust nor like this female one bit .

The three walked down the path in silence , only a small mouse that seemed to be following them could be heard for a bit . But soon even the mouse left . This path seemed to go on for forever in one direction deeper and deeper in to the forest . Sebastian once in awhile would growl deeply in his chest , for some odd reason out of frustration . Ciel lifted a brow a t him ,_what the hell is he growling at ,this walk is actually quiet nice . reminds me of back when their was no such thing as a car , _Ciel kept thinking to him self , not wanting to be the one to break the silence .Then suddenly Ciel's stomach growled loudly and he stopped and held his abdomen as a soft light pink tint of blush covered his cheeks .

" I'll provide a snack or if necessary a meal at my manor , its not to much further , young one " Amarande stated as neither her or Sebastian had stopped when Ciel had .

Ciel started to walk again holding only his right hand to his belly and looked to the side.

" sounds goo-"

"AH!"

Ciel looked back hearing the female yelp . Only to see Sebastian pinning her to a thick tree trunk and the female bearing her teeth and struggling to get free . Sebastian pulled her off the tree and pushed her roughly back in to it making the tree tremble quiet a bit . This made her freeze and look him in his blood red eyes as he growled under his breath in her face.

" What are you?..."


	3. your soul

**note : sorry for not updating for the past two days , I had yoga and yesterday I was taking my sweet time writing hehe , I thank you for following the story still , so please enjoy chapter 3** **:)**

Amarande looked at Sebastian And gulped leaning in to the tree to seem just a bit away from his growl . She looked at him silently not parting her lips just yet . Sebastian leaned in forward , tiring to suffocate her in to answering . The female snarled at the elder demon , then stopped as his hand was placed on her stomach

" Tell me what you are , I can feel your soul , but you have your own demon sent ...tell me what you are or you can kiss your soul good bye ."

Sebastian tolled her a bit more calm and collected this time .

Ciel Watched them and his eyes widened when Sebastian mention she had a soul and thought ,_She has a soul ? but i can only smell her demon sent , I... i can't tell if she has one or not ... is that why he's been so agitated ? He didn't know what she was ? ... What a nuisance..._.The female looked to the demon and bit of fear could bee seen in her wide eyes , Her glossy lips were lightly parted , She caught this and closed her lips tightly And looked up at the demon seeing impatience .

" fine , Im a demon happy ? "

She said simply and in a irritated tone , as if trying to cover up the fear of losing the soul Sebastian mentioned .

Sebastian wasn't satisfied with this reply and pushed his hand harder in to her stomach ,feeling her squirm and whimper in pain made him smirk .

" Ah! "

She bit her lip as his hand continued to push slowly getting heavier and heavier on her abdomen till she yelped out.

" Ah , I-I used to be human god damn it w-what of it !"

She said to him in a more hushed voice . Sebastian growled and then heard Ciel and faced his young master .

" Sebastian , stop ..."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and then to the female , his hand was pushed deep in to her abdomen and she was gasping for breath and from the pain . Sebastian could feel her soul just one rip in her skin and he could easily rip it out . The soul radiated a sense of pureness but of course it had gashes of black blotches on it , but it was still at least 88% pure . _How in the hell dose a demon have a soul ? even if she was once a human it should be gone , not only that but its more then half pure ! A demon ? What is going on here ! _Sebastian battled this conflicting phenomenon in his thoughts .

Ciel grew impatient and growled at the older demon and took off his eye patch and in a agitated voice .

" I Command you to release the female ! "

Ciel Demanded , He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with this person, If any thing he might make a companion out of her . Being with Sebastian ,only , this entire time bored him and if this female is a demon well that just mean he doesn't have to leave her forever and never speak to her again . Sebastian released her and she slid down the tree slowly , trying to regain her breath with deep and harsh huffs of air . She eld her right hand to her Diaphragm and her breath began to shiver .

" F-fucking hell man ! You didn't need to flip your shit ... ah .. fuck ."

She hung her head down and slightly whimpered under her breath .

Ciel stepped forward and then felt it was okay to go to her side . The boy Nelt down at her side and gave her his hand .

" I'm sorry about him ,lady Amarande ."

Amarande looked at Ciel and smiled a bit , She put her hand on his wrist and lowered it .

" I don't need to be helped , it's fine really , but thank you , your vary thoughtful ."

She struggled a bit to get to her feet but managed . Once on her feet she cleared her head and looked to Sebastian , Who still had his painted on glare , with his glowing demon eyes .

" Ya know what, i'll just say it know , The demon thing . It's from some demon that possessed my body a long ass time ago . I won in gaining control of my self and this demon is trapped because of me . Also If you Eat , slash open or do what ever you do to a soul , to mine . I die And you release the mother fucking loser of a demon that's in me ...Anybody not okay with that ? "

She asked looking only at Sebastian . He had a look that seemed confused , mortified and just a plain What_the_fuck_just_happened type expression on his face .

" A human soul beat a demon ? Impossible... "

Sebastian crossed his arms .

Ciel looked at her as if he's seen a thought about what he just heard , _A human that was possessed yet ended up possessing the demon that possessed her ? This makes no sense ! , _Ciel only stared at the female in looked at Ciel and then to Sebastian once again ,Sebastian glare seemed to slightly sting .

" okay if your gonna burn me with your eyes ..., you know that's just not nice ."

She growled a bit , her arms crossing under her chest and pulling up a bit .She turned her head away with an angry pout.

" you should be happy i helped out back their ,just because some ones full demon and doesn't have a soul ... doesn't mean you can trust them ..._obviously ."_

She scoffed the end of her statement under her breath and suddenly she was pinned to the tree by her neck this time .Sebastian growled deeply and bared his teeth at her ."

We didn't need help you ...you ...are you blushing ?"

He asked some what confused . Amarande's Cheeks were a bright ripe apple red ,the males hand was gripping her neck tightly , but she wasn't chocking.

"L-let go o-of my neck! "She growled trying to cover her squeak and trying to hide the fact her neck was 'sensitive' that way.

Sebastian looked at her with confusion and then released her neck.

" we could have handled our selves, right ,young master ?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian finally popping out of his state of shock.

" uhm, yes , right. "

Amarande lifted a brow at the two and shook her head ,_uhhmm I'll question that at the manor haha,_ she thought and stated to head forward again.

" come on lets get to the manor , then we can question each other okay? "

She looked at them both with a bit worry in her round feminine eyes .Sebastian let out a scoff and then nodded but wondered why the female blushed before .

Ciel sighed under his breath .

" I'm surrounded by idiots ..."

Amarande lead them down the down the path as they followed .She looked around noticing that their wasn't sound to be heard except their foot steps _, that elder demon is being distracted and sloppy if he doesn't notice that its too quiet around here .. either that or he thinks im doing it , uhg _. She turned to face the two and crossed her arms .

"Do you trust me ? this silence is bad and we need to get to the manor quick , so can you trust me ? "

Sebastian looked at her and lifted a brow in confusion ,_its not her ?_

" Fine. "

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a growl.

" Good , now i promise this wont hurt , I'm only gonna transport us okay ? "

Amarande said as her body turned completely black and black smoke rose from her skin. the shadows around them surrounded and engulfed their body's like a pack of wolves eating a deer carcase .Ciel tensed his body up and restricted him self from screaming ,then felt Sebastian arms around him and slightly calmed down .

Then suddenly The shadows receded from Ciel and Sebastian body . Ciel felt Sebastian arms lift away at the same time . He looked around as the shadows cleared and Sebastian was over 7 ft. away . He dusted him self off and saw the female turn back to her form from before and let out a loud gasps of air and fell to her knees . behind her was the green manicured yard and a large white mansion with large white pillars at each side of the black steel door , along with the black tile stacked roof top . and neatly planted blue rose bushes at each side .

Ciel looked at the place and slight smile , but quickly went back to a serious look .

" at least it's not a dump , it looks like a nicely built place ."

Ciel looked to the side and saw a doberman pincher , it sniffed his hand and it sat down in front of him and wagged its docked tail , with soft friendly pants . He looked down at the pure bred dog and patted the top of its head.

"this isn't much of a guard dog though. "

He stated with a memory of Pluto appearing in his thoughts . though he thought he was a stupid mutt , he kinda missed him in the inside even if he would never admit it out loud .

Amarande got up and smiled a bit going over to Ciel . She rubbed the dogs cropped ear .

" Her names Latvia , She won't attack with out command if i'm around , if i'm not your dead hehe ."

She giggled softly .

" now , can I know your guyses names , I mean you know mine ."

Sebastian looked at her and with a clever sparkle in his crimson eyes and a wide grin he happily stated.

" my names bob and his is Lucy. "

Ciel growled and glared intensely at Sebastian.

" that is not my name , I am Ciel Phantomhive ."

Ciel Pouted and looked at Amarande . Sebastian sighed and went to Ciel's side ,patted his back softly.

" my lord doesn't know how to take a joke , and I'm not comfortable with you knowing my name "

Amarande lifted a brow and giggled a bit and looked at Ciel.

" Ciel , hun , What would you like to have ? Cake, salad, pastries , some thing anything ya want to eat I got it all hehe ."

Ciel looked at her and thought about it ,and could only think of one thing that he hadn't had in forever.

" Have any chocolate eclairs ? "

Amarande smiled and nodded.

" fresh and home made , you got a nice palate for a young person. "

Ciel looked at her and nodded as they both headed to the mansions door . Amarande got to the door and unlocked the door and opened it.

"after you two hehe ."

Ciel walked in and Sebastian came in close behind . The living room was large with light beige walls and black leather couch and dark brown carpet . It looked more like a man cave then any thing , blue carpet , green shades on black lamps. also , posters and not a shred of pink was seen.

" Well no wonder I dont like you , you dont even act like a female and your taste in style proves it. "

Sebastian sneered and mocked Amarande .

" Well ,elder , aren't you just a bucket full of sun shine and lollipops "Amarande Exclaimed in a sarcastic tone .


	4. Little suprises

_**Note : aye guys im so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated . schools a bitch . but thank you to all of you who read . but ya know I wanna feel some love here . So please review . I'll love you forever ! **__**Im also sorry this ones sorter then then chapter 3 ... I wanted a cliff hanger I guess , either that or I just needed to end it some where . but any way , READ ON LOVEYS ! ~ **_

Amarande crossed her legs and arms under her chest sitting on the black leather couch in her living room as Ciel drank some old and aged earl gray tea next to Sebastian on the couch in front of her . They all had eaten some food except for Sebastian , not trusting the food or drinks she tried to give him .

" So before i even begin to tell you what you walked in too, do you have any questions ?" She asked with a lifted brow .

Ciel looked up from his smooth sweet smokey earl gray and thought about it .

"Yeah what are Stars and Eeros ?"

He looked at Amarande with the tilt of his head .Amarande Smiled and softly laughed

"Oh that , on my side we dont use those terms , but those other use them in ways to determine between each other , if your a star" She pointed to her cheek" Your on my side and if you have the seal that's on Gage's neck... well i can't really show you since hes not here , but you get the point . any more questions ? "

Amarande looked at at them with a wide smile .

Sebastian looked at her and growled.

" yeah why are you dragging us in to this , hmm? "

He looked at Amarande with a glare .

" oh, its not like I wanted to drag more innocent demons in to this again , the matter of fact i didn't want to drag anyone anymore in to this damn war ."She looked at them and and smiled " any more questions or can i go in to detail ? "

She only received two lifted brows and complete silence .

" Okay then , You see Eero Skopeo The father of our Gage skopeo , Wants to start up the Apocalypse . Yeah ,yeah I know this guy is fucking insane , I know hes got some issues and he needs to get a life if he thinks the apocalypse is gonna make it any better . he thinks that earth is boring , i can say its getting a bit dull yeah, but the apocalypse should not have been your answer . Their for I fight against his stupid ass , not only me but other demons , vampires , even angels fight on my side "

She Saw their eyes widen and Ciel spit the tea on to the carpet " ...now before you freak out ..._any further _...please listen , We all work together in harmony .As in we dont fight among each other , only the other side . We believe that the world is fine and we dont need to scare the shit outta all the damn humans . They already think 2012 is then end , when its not , so why the hell make it true ? Show the humans their flipping out for now reason . so their , who wants to clean up that tea ... "

She looked at Ciel with a lifted brow , but then noticed the elder demon already cleaning it ." What the ... Hell?"

Her expression showed confusion as she turned to Ciel with a lifted brow .

" ummm why is he cleaning your mess? "

She asked with a whats-going-on tone . Ciel looked at her and then shut his eye, hovering his nose over the little tea had left , taking in the scent .

"He's my butler ... for all entirety , That's all you need to know really."

He opened his cobalt eye and took a sip of the earl gray .

" So why did you even tell us this ?"

He asked getting up. Amarande smirked softly and put her arms to her side.

" Because , you walked in to the war , choose a side loveys , I hate to do it to you but now that you know you really cant go on with out a side , I mean I cant have you killing people on both side now can I ? " She said with a matter -a-fact tone .

Ciel looked at her an sighed , placing his hand on his fore head and started to think to him self ,_We should have gone to wal-mart .Why the hell did that park have to seem more interesting , god damn why ._He messed with his pants and the ends of his shirt .

" Would we get some wear to stay? for free I mean ? I hate paying for hotels and staying in dirty beds ..."

He stated seeing if he could get out of paying for another night in the hotel . Amarande thought about how many rooms she had left . She looked at Ciel and the Sebastian who had finished cleaning and looked at Ciel with a shocked expression .

" What the hell ,Ciel, you really trust this random , Vessel? "

Amarande growled at the words he used.

" AYE , I'm not a vessel ! " She growled angerly at him bearing her teeth . " the vessels really the demon that possessed me 608 years ago . I'm no vessel !"

Sebastian looked at her with a smirk .

" oh looks like I hit a nerve ...oops " He looked at her and as she got apprehensive .

" Ciel ,you guys can stay but first , this ones gotta tell me his name ..."

Sebastian looked at ciel.

" aww really ?" he looked at Amarande " Wanna know my name that bad ? why ?so you can scream it out when I - "

" SEBASTIAN ! " Ciel stopped the demon from finishing .

" I was gonna say , ripping out her soul ... "

Ciel looked at him with a blank expression.

" oh , well then ."

Both Amarande and Sebastian looked at him with a lifted brow , followed by a long period of silence .Sebastian looked at Amarande and sighed.

" fine , ... my name is Sebastian Michaelis, happy ? "

Amarande Smiled softly and nodded.

" Of course i'm happy ...Why wouldn't I be ? hehe ."

She giggled at Sebastian with a winning smile . Sebastian watched her as she walled over to the hallway , a scoff escaped his lips , then Ciel hit him to stop his nonsense .Then Ciel motioned for him to lean down and the demon did .

" At least we dont have to stay at a hotel any more , be glade "

The young ex Earl whispered in his ear , then with out a word and a sly smirk he went over to to the hallway to follow the demoness . Also, With grumbles and resentment he did the same .

" Gosh , I thought you guys were just gonna stand their all day haha."

Amarande Exclaimed as they walled down the hallway, it was quiet and seemed to be untouched. Every picture frame was in line. The pictures on the wall were odd though , it looked like , just a bunch of old fashioned portraits of people .

After awhile the stopped at room number 8 .Then Ciel noticed the rustic look of all the doors , as if they were hand made but , beautifully , not sloppy.

" go ahead , reach for the door nob Ciel " Amarande smiled at the young boy .

He looked back at her and nodded and opened the door . His Expression fell to astonishment and surprise .

" I-It's my room ! from...from my manor ! "


	5. out of order

**_Note: Im so sorry for the delay loveys , i have been truing to get my grade up in geometry and doing this online class for algebra and end of quarter shit. ya know ? and not only that I watched all the season's of supernatural that are in netflix haha because never watched it before . So yeah im so sorry ! but heres the next chapter . I still care ! _**

Amarande smiled softly and patted the boys head.

", Yeah , it looks like this is what make you most comfortable .I love how the decor Changes , don't you ."

Amarande winked at Ciel and giggled softly ruffling up his dark teal hair .

" ,Now get comfy love bugs , and please think of my offer I have a few things to do around the manor so I'll be back when I'm done , and I really hope you give me an answer ."

She turned away from the stunned boy and went back down the hall as Sebastian lightly nudged him in to the room and shutting the door behind him.

",Well well , I hardly understand how this was .. done but It's nearly an exact replica of your old room ,except for whats obviously my bed in the corner their "

Sebastian spoke to Ciel as he looked around and rubbed the top of his head .

" ,Hmm I wonder "

He walked over to the closet and all of Ciel's old clothing ,in prime condition .

Ciel turn's and looks at the closet and his eyes widen even further ._What Is this Its not even possible , its impossible . my room , my clothes . how the hell could this happen . how could she have possibly known ...that I missed that old run down manor of mine ? _

" Sebastian,What Are your thoughts on this whole war thing "

Ciel had looked away from the closet and managed his way to his new bed , the sheets feeling the same as the ones at his old manor . The feeling made his lower eye lid twitch ._Really? down to the very fabric ? _ His small yet boyish hands clenched the blanket tightly .

Sebastian looked at his young master , he lowered his eye lids knowing all this brought up the old times , back when he was human and looking for revenge . Yet he could tell he had a slight liking to the fact that the room looked this way .

", I believe that , the door knob had specialized sensors that could tell how your preferred your room to look ."

Sebastian placed his hand gently on the wall, It felt more like a flat screen TV's with a clear substance that made it look and only slightly feel like a wall . He then kicked at the floor and carpeting a bit , noting some parts seemed hallow .

" This was all done by technology my lord , but how she got a hold of all this furniture , still alludes me ."

Ciel looked at Sebastian , only slightly amazed that he found all this out in such a short time , but he expects it from his butler .

"So your telling me this place is made to cater to any one ... anyone and anything that comes to stay ? things and items that may make a residence feel comfortable ? isn't that a bit .. "

Sebastian interrupted finishing the sentence .

"suspicious ? yes it is my lord ."

The older demon said in a-matter-of-fact tone and a slight grin as if he were achieving something . Then suddenly a females scream could be heard , loud , and high pitched echoing though out the manor .The two jumped at the sudden disturbance in the soft calm sounds of the out side that managed to get in .

Sebastian And Ciel ran out in in to the hall way with only one door wide open , they ran over stopping at the frame of the door and looked at the massacred room with widen eyes . Also among the mess a stunned Amarande , her hands covering her mouth her glossy eyes widened and a light shiver to her shoulders . one wall was entirely ripped apart showing a good look of the out side and letting in a soft breeze . wires , sparks , puddles of water from plumbing pipes and knocked over objects , dirt , broken pots and dry wall scattered over the floor . The king bed in the room was torn to bits and the closet door wide open showing en empty black abyss .

"no...no ..no no no no no "

Amarande spurted thought a shivering voice ,hysteria and intense rage building up in her stomach that seemed to eat her alive from the inside out . she suck down and squatted as her hands moved up to the top of her head pulling at her hair .She looked like the worst possible thing had happened , lost her family and lost her home all at once , but of course non of this had happened .She put down a piece of crumpled up paper that read 'dont come looking for them '.

"Amarande , what happened ? what is this ?"

Ciel asked trying to get answers from this monstrosity before him , a demolishment of a room that seemed to be owned by some one .

"...on-...one second "

Amarande struggled to choke out as she slowly pulled her self up and flat on her feet . She then pulled her hand up to her ear and stuck a finger in it and a small beep sounded .

"calling to all in the cenizas manor , please reply if you still have your ear piece in "

Amarande then started to count on her fingers with each reply , after the third finger was counted for she waited a moment and put her hands down and soldomly stated as if whispering to her self.

" Gage and Ayano ..."

Sebastian cocked a brow and crossed his arms , His expression seemed very focused on trying to read her .

" I'm guessing they reside her in this room and they been taken , am i right ?"

Sebastian asked with curiosity in his tone .Amarande stood their silently as her slender hands balled up in to tight fists , then with a sudden turn to the wall, She bashed her fist in to it shattering yet another panel . She growled as she pulled her fist out of the broken screen ,broken wires and sparks followed closely with her fist . then her shoulders softened and she unclenched her hands and turned to the stunned pair behind her with a blank expression , but under her eyes were noticeably darker .

"you could say that ... or you could say ... Gage has been taken by his cruelly abusive , torturous father that just so happens to hate gay relationships , in which he is in with Ayano . They were the ones who said they were gonna stay in the ...manor...to..."

her eyes widened with sudden wells of tears forming in her eyes .She turned and pushed the two out of the way but yet with a soft hand ,but still hysterical running down to her child saffrons room and opening the door quickly and ran in . Of course Ciel and Sebastian were close behind .once again arriving at the next door frame they see Amarande knelt down hugging a young girl with one fully blue eye and the other with a red oddly shaped center ,and long brown hair with black tips . Then a very young toddler that seems to be dress up as a doll with a blond wig on but the same eye coloring as Ama.

" im so glade you guys are safe . I was so worried "

Amarande spat out though her sobs . The young girl looked at her confused by her mothers abnormal behavior and softly and loosely hugged her mother back .

"yeah mom... did you get in to uncle Koi's wired green stash ?"

Amarande suddenly pulled away from her and lifted a brow with a confused expression, puffy red eyes and a tear rolling down her cheek .

"What ?"

Sebastian chuckled and so did Ciel as the girl asked her mother such a question ,only assuming what the girl meant .

"I guess shes not as innocent as mommy would like. "

Ciel said though his laughter and amusement , placing his right hand on his stomach placing pressure on it from the pain from laughing so hard . Amarande only scoffed at the other two then suddenly winced and yelped , as her youngest bit her arm . The boy in a blue dress and blonde wig happily nibbled her arm with his abnormally sharp teeth . The two behind her laughing stopped for only a moment to see what had happened , but only started to laugh harder . Amarande sighed and looked at her daughter .

"Saffron , baby, take your brother Eden to the panic room and stay in their till mommy says its okay though your ear piece ,okay?"

Saffron nodded her head and took the wig off exposing the boys short black ,spiky hair . She held him close to her as she followed her mothers orders .

"excuse me ,new guests "

She Stated to the two at the door frame , who seemed to now look bewildered .

_**note: sudden end :D . okay thanks and please review loveys . yes I changed my form of you like this :) **_


	6. gather up everyone ,it's story time

_**Note:Welcome to another Chapter . Again Sorry for the wait . T^T I'm terrible At Deadlines**_

After an hour and a half , hysterical rambling and nervous pacing .One by one the residence of the manor showed up at the door and sat in the living room waiting for the rest as the worry wart continued to pace then finally ended up in the living room . Amarande then took a step in the living room and stood in the middle .Looking at Ciel, Sebastian, Gin, Quinn, And Koi She looked at them .

Koi a 5'8" tall male with feathery layered black,light blue and pail pistachio green gradient hair mixed with black tiger stripes . his eyes are mix matches of the same blue and greens . tattoos and piercings decorated his skin , the most prominent tattoo was the double circles around his left eye .his eyes looked at Amarande as he fiddled with his fingers nervously as he sat next to Sebastian .

Quinn, who sat in the love seat next to gin, was a 5'1" tall male . He was odd one at that , His figure seemed to be like a females , it didn't help when he was wearing a pink dress with white poke-a-dots and white flip flops . his hair was slightly shaggy and medium for a typical male ,white then fades to a vary light baby blue at the back of his head , even a pink Cheetah print on his bangs . His lavender eyes looked to the carpet as he waited for something to be said . It seem to be important by the way Amarande had called them together . _wheres Gage ?_ Is a thought that ran though the odd boys mind as he waited .

Then finally We come to the grumpy looking male Gin. He's 6'2" and looks like he ran a marathon none stop for two nights in a row . His long hair that stopped at the top of his neck was black and faded down to a neon green that matched his equally green eyes . He was lean forward as his arms rested on his thighs ,and his hands together as he too waited for something to happen .

Amarande finally parted her lips to starts off the "group" meeting . Slightly coughing to clear her throat then began.

"So , I have called you all back to the manor for a good reason , I'm sure to all extent it is . Now We know Gage was the one who was staying at the manor today , correct? " they nod and she continues . " good , know ask your selves , if that's true where is he ? "

She pauses for a bit then lets out a sigh. " Well all I have to say is . He and Ayano were forcefully taken today from the vary comfort of his room . I have already looked over the home security footage . The were incredibly out numbered and did not waist any time nor did they care for the peace of my manor ... they know where we live and now they have Eero's eldest son , who has been living with us for these past 3 month's , in their grubby little hands again . You all are here because we are going to invade their territory and steal him back .No matter the Risk and No matter the cost . also , were not reporting this to headquarters . They would have my head for this "

Ciel looked at her , He had listened intently as he nibbled on his Navy blue ring . A bad habit he picked up over the years . His dark blue eyes moved across the room seeing everyone's reactions . Having been introduced to everyone as they entered He could already generalize everyone . Koi as the quiet and nervous gentle man , Quinn as a interesting creature and Gin as a silent yet tempered dope .

He shook his head and let out a soft scoff and looked to Sebastian . He looked like a statue , He hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down . It only now started to creep Ciel out but he ignored it .

" Oh no no no no , were not gonna actually do this on our own ! ? R-right? I mean we need back up . if we don't have back up we could get captured or even worse be killed like cows to the slaughter house ! " Koi fumbled out his words in haste and worry .Amarande went to the boys side and hugged him tightly to comfort his racing heart .

" shuu ,Koi it will be okay , were gonna be just fine . and so will Gage okay ? " She said in a soft smooth calming tone . She then planted a small peck on his forehead and stood back up .

" ... I can't believe this " Quinn sighed ." how could this happen , we were so careful..."

"sometimes , being careful isn't enough ,you should know that Quinn."

Gin Said as he turned his head to look at the slightly stunned cross dresser . He then got up and walked down the hall and Quinn quickly followed ,with worryful eyes .

Koi tugged at the ends of the light blue flannel and white lab coat he wore then dusted off his black skinnies as he stood up . He looked over at at Sebastian then to Amarande .

" I-I'm gonna go get dressed for the mission, we will be back shortly Ama.," Koi stated as he went down the hall way slightly dragging his feet behind him .

Amarande Slightly turned away from the two on the couch and placed her hand on the back of her head with a slight sigh escaping her lips . Ciel got up and looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder . As she turned he looked away and then shifted his eyes to her .

" ...we will do what we can to help ... this means ...I've decided to be on your side " Ciel softly stated then turned to Sebastian and lifted a brow. " Your taking this rather well for not liking her Sebastian "

Ciel Walked over to the statue like Sebastian and waved his hand in front of his eyes . Amarande lifted a brow and snapped her fingers at him expecting a small Reaction, but received nothing . Ciel shook him and he fell over still in the sitting position that he was in . Ciel Jumped back with a worried and slightly scared expression .

" AH! What the hell ! What happened to my butler ? " He shouted in shock.

" Hehe oh my " Amarande giggled as she pulled a syringe off Sebastian's butt with koi's initials on them ." oh Koi must have been frightened by Sebastian... he's vary fearful of strong demon's that he doesn't know , and it fine it's just ... horse tranquilizer ... damn he was scared ...I'm so sorry Ciel , it'll ware off ... soon "

She patted the boy on the top of his head and giggled slightly under her breath and walked over to the end of the hall way .

" If I were you , I would have thought about that a tab bit longer , so After this mission , I want you to give me your answer if you truly want to stay . oh , and you should start to prepare your self , their should be a outfit for you in the dresser." She Then left him and his paralyzed butler be in the living room .

Ciel sighed and sat on the couch again , then placed his hand down on the butler's face . Sebastian let out a looked down at him with an annoyed stare and pushed him off the couch as best he could .

" God you weigh a tone ... uhg, ... she's right ... why am I making such Hasty Decisions ..."

_**note:I hope you all enjoyed this chapter , I know its lengthy with very little Sebatian and Ciel . but it's needed . Please PLease Review :)**_


	7. My Rib's hurt

_**Notes: Hola mi amigo's y Amiga's ~ haha I threw Spanish at you XD , now then guess what I hve another Chapter for you . I got the idea quick so it's posted quickly . so enjoy ... wait if your really sensitive to gore or a type of horror . please get a trash can so you dont puke on your floor . other then that enjoy 83  
><strong>_

_**In a far off place in the middle of nowhere ...  
><strong>_

Blood ran down a males bruised chest as a scapulae cut in to his soft ivory skin. His right arm and leg tied to one post and his left tied to another , His limb's trembled slightly making the rope slightly shiver . pearl white teeth biting down on the soft skin of his lip , not allowing moans of anguish and whimpers to escape . In Dark velvety purple eyes welled up with tears as he looked in to the equally purple eyes of his father , who decided this punishment would be best done by his 'Parent' . Not like the man deserve the title of being a father .

The Shining silver blade slid down his chest to the top of his belly button ,Then slowly made the finished incisions were it looked like a capital I Shape . Then Suddenly The Males Father's large thick hand's tore in to the first incision opening up the flaps of skin like an open book. Large amount's of blood spilling over and staining the cement floor and puddles forming on the cold surgical steal table .

Well's of tears were to much for his eye's to handle and they slowly ran down his cheeks . His teeth digging incredibly deep in to his skin on his lip that it too began to bleed slightly , a bit softly began to bead at the place were the teeth were digging in . His hands clenched and finally a grunt of pain escaped the boy as the hand now wrapped around his top rib . The Man smiled sinisterly and leaned in to his son .

" I tolled you Gage , your my weapon ...no one else's " Then Eero's hand gripped the rib tighter forcing another grunt to escape his oldest son " I'm just gonna have to teach you that lesson once again ... oh well "

Eero Then pulled up on the rib , pulling his son's restrained body up with a jerk , snapping the tough bone at it's base . Gage released his torn lip and screamed with pain and agony surging though his beaten naked body . He looked at his Father with half lidded eye's , being so used to the torture that his mind slowly slip's in to a better place . Well that was in the usual situation . The only thing on his mind at the moment was _, what are they doing to my Ayano..._

Eero moved the ice blue and brown leopard printed hair out of the boy's face and grinned evilly content with his work .

"I want you to see what a real man dose , Gage ." He said as he gripped the other top rib on his left side and snapped it at the base just as easily as the first . " I tried to raise you to be like me .But all i got is a gay wimpy little bitch of a son ."

_**Meanwhile with everyone else ...**_

" Alright so we got a vehicle to our selves ...I feel like were being casted to the side ... don't you Sebastian ? " Ciel complained to his butler who was driving .

Sebastian looked at his young master and and then back to the black 2010 special edition kia soul that Amarande was driving . He Sighed and made sure he didn't lose sight of the odd box like car . He could help but think that all of this is a mistake ,but either way, Ciel Is his young master Demon or not .

" maybe , but then again their wouldn't have been enough space in that car for all of us and ... you can't drive . so it could just be that she wanted to make sure I followed their car , I don't think she realizes i have a contract with you young lord " Sebastian explained , not even buying his own words yet kind of explains a few unanswered questions of his own .

"i guess your right ... I just have an odd feeling in my gut ... like their not telling us something ... something important " Ciel said partially thinking out loud and partially talking to Sebastian .

" yet you seem to hastily trust them my lord .." Sebastian stated as he waited to make a right turn at the same time the others do .

" right , about that . I don't even know why I'm doing that Sebastian .I want to know why I'm being so compulsive ... " Ceil looked out the window his visible cobalt blue eye looking at the old housing that ran along spanaway loop , some of which looked like they were abandoned .Then at the first light on spanaway loop road they took a right in to a highly dense wooded area . Ceil seemed to like how most of the housing development began to disappear as they traveled further in to the wooded area .

After awhile they started to see chain linked fence that had 'NO trespassing ' signs posted on the fence every 10feet . It came to the two as odd but they continued to follow .

" no trespassing , if its the forest ... how are you trespassing , that makes no sense ..." Ciel remarked as he pulled the window down and took in the fresh air . which made him feel like he was back in England .

" well maybe it's a animal reserve , the no trespassing could be for hunters who potentially would want to hunt the animals with in the area " Sebastian answered

" still ... it's odd " *he put his elbow on the door handle and placed his cheek in the palm of his hand . watching a mother deer and its fawn pass by as they drove Then suddenly stopped . They looked up above the kia soul and saw a sign that read ' joint base Lewis Mcchord'.

" A military camp ! " Ciel yelled in shock and began to think the worst of thoughts .

**_Notes: aye look a military base . I wonder why their there XD find out next time . and tell me how im doing . give me your thoughts , your ideas . maybe you'll see me use your idea for this story . haha ya know your can tell me in the reviews X3 haha _**

**_Gracias !  
><em>**


	8. this is not standard procedure

Amarande and the others showed their ID's to the man at the check point . All of the ID's were labeled special Agent . Amarande turned to look at the light pastel green Kia Forte . Only to see to freaked out Demons sitting in the car . She let out a sigh and tapped koi's shoulder as she continued to look at them .

" koi, can you go tell those too to calm down , this is our place of work ... I think I might have forgotten to tell them .. " She asked the boy plainly in a nonchalant way .

Koi looked at her as if he had seen a ghost . The boy only nodded and opened the car door and stepped out then made his way to the other car slowly . He lightly rubbed his Right arm looking down like a boy who had done something wrong and knew it was wrong .

**back in the car ...**

"What the hell are we doing at a military base ? What in the hell could we possibly need from or even do here ? " Ciel said in a worried slightly fearful tone . He looked at the opened door of the Kia Soul and saw little Koi exit the car . He heard Sebastian begin to speak and put his left arm out with his pointer finger up as if to attempt to shush him . Sebastian growled lowly in his throat at this gesture but also at the boy who had paralyzed him as well .

The boy out side knocked on the window as Ciel looked at Sebastian . Their was a long pause up until the elder broken the silence .

" Well, Are you gonna roll down the window and find out the answer to your previous questions or do I have to do that for you ? " He questioned .

Ciel only now noticed that as he had lost him self in the shock of arriving at a military base his fingers had pulled up on the window tab and closed it . The boy looked at the window and sighed agitatedly and pushed down on the tab , the window slowly moved down. once the window was at midway Ciel looked up at Koi and cleared his throat before speaking .

" ...Yes? "

Koi looked at the boys one visible eye and rubbed the back of his head messing with his messy straight hair . " Um right , Amarande wanted me to tell you that , this is our work place . So I'm assuming were here to pick up a few things before we all head off , And she apologizes for not bringing this up earlier . please forgive us in our mistake "

Koi slightly bowed his head down as he waited for their response to his apology.

Ciel lifted a brow and let out a sigh of relief ,letting go of hysterical thoughts . He waved his hand in dismissal to the other looking forward and shuting his eye.

" Yes ,yes very good . If that's the case lets keep moving shall we ? " Ciel pulled up the tab and let the slow window go back up and close . Then he herd another know on the window and pushed down the tab only slightly .

"Yes?"

"you closed the window on my hair .." Koi answered rubbing the top of his head ."I couldn't pull away ..."

Ciel looked at him with his cobalt eye wide but seemed to be only stare at him . Sebastian put his hand to his forehead and sighed .

" our apologies ...whats your name again? " Sebastian said plainly

"koi"

" Right Koi... you should go back now ..."

Koi slightly backed away from the car and then proceeded to go back to the kia soul .

**A bit later ...**

Ciel sat on the table in the examination room . The boy let out a sigh as a man came in he was tall , dark tan,and muscular . He had blonde hair with green tips on his bangs and dark purple eyes . Ciel slightly glared at him .

" Hello their Noob, I'm Dajiro I'm here to make sure you don't have any objects on you that might send info or recording to the Eero organization. So if you don't mind .." Dajiro informed him , as if he practiced this speech a million time's in a fake happy tone .

Ciel growled slightly and huffed . " I do mind , I don't like you examining me ... you guys have already take my clothes . is it really necessary to search my body as well ? " He spat in agitation.

" Wow their buddy , didn't mean to step on your toe's , it's standard procedure to keep our information to our selves okay ? "

Ciel crossed his arm's in an angry pout , understanding why it has to happen but not liking the fact it's happening to him .Dajiro took this as defeat and began to check behind the boys ear , in side his ear , in is mouth and under his tongue , and then the large male began to lift the end of the gown and Ciel quickly pushed it back down .

" What do you thing your doing ! ?" Ciel Yelled in frustration

" Why, im just doing standard proced-" before he could finish Amarande burst though the door and kicked the male straighten in to the wall , making a indent and multiple cracks on it on impact .

Amarande pinched the bridge of her nose and growled " I will never understand WHY people let you near none the less TOUCH children ... Ciel , get up and get your clothes on your clean and so is Sebastian .. blah blah blah ... lets go !"

**one dressed Ciel and one dressed Sebastian later ...**

Gin opened the door on one side and Quinn held open the other as they entered the main part of this base . Amarande and koi followed soon after and behind them was Ciel and Sebastian .

Ciel looked around and jumped at the sight that was before them . Sebastian was equally shocked . The sight was a large office like place sleek and clean , the walls were a tough stainless steal and nearly all offices had window to see the inside . But the most integrating part the had stunned the two was the fact that their were so many Angels ,Demons, vampires,and other mythological creatures all roaming around and working together . civilly , calmly and acting like nothing was out of the normal routine .

" ...Okay something is completely wrong here ..." Ciel stated as he put his hand over his eyes and lowered his head .

_**meanwhile...**_

Gage now sat on the cold damp concert floor , his arms chained together above his head . His welted back stuck to the dirty brick wall as he sat their . The incisions were sown back together but seemed to look red and puffy seeing as how they were sown with barber wire . He tried desperately to find a comfortable position , but ultimately failed . The barbed wire the twisted around his legs would not loosen up , and of course he can't do any thing about it being sewed in to his flesh .

His breaths were deep and shallow as if he was using all the energy he had to not scream in agonizing pain . his eyes seemed empty and emotionless as his head hung low . His ice blue bangs hanging in front of his bruised face .

"...why... why is it taking so long ..."

He spoke softly , his voice was raspy , like his trachea was bruised or even slightly damaged . The boy let a tear roll down his cold cheek , though the tear stung his skin, he thought it was good that he at least wasn't numb yet.

_**Note: Hola ~ hay look I'm uploading more often ! yaaay haha isn't this wonderful class? okay okay , please Review . I don't have much to say except that you have a good day 83 **_

_**love you all my little love bug's ~  
><strong>_


	9. Then the cat lost track of the mouse

**note : it's been awhile again . My apologies I was on a roll . but Im not sure if this came out as I wanted it . It has a lot of events that im not sure I captured right but here it is . Hope you love it my little love bugs ~!**

Amarande looked at a wall of weapons and thought of what would be best for Ciel and Sebastian to carry .She looked back at the res of them sitting with weapons left and right .

" Ciel Would you like a knife or a gun ? " She asked getting impatient with the fact that she couldn't read right off what type of weapon would fit them .

"HA! me ? a need for a weapon ? That's funny Amarande . I have one right here. " Ceil pointed out his only weapon Sebastian .

Amarande lifted a brow and looked a bit agitated . yet cracked a small smile at them .

" oh really ? So , Sebby, What do you do ?" She asked Nonchalantly.

Sebastian Stood and growled as he looked at the female .

" HAY, how do you know that nick name !" His eyes flashed Red and he bared his teeth slightly .

"Whoa, their big fella .I accidentally called you sebby like the Sebastian in office work . sorry .. didn't know some one elase called you That , yesh. "

She rubbed the back of her neck a little socked a nick name made him flip out like that . _god, this must have hated the person that called him that ..._

"So anyway what do you -" She was cut off when Sebastian pulled out forks and butter knives

She lowered her head a bit and the only words that escaped her lips was .

" ...are you kidding me ? your gonna fight other demons with those ? If you gonna use those you better sock'em in holy water and salt dipshit " she lightly growled under her breath feeling annoyed .

" WHAT , HELL NO " Sebastian growled and hissed at her .

" Your aiming to kill man . Where going to a torturer facility , They will slice , dice , rip, chew, burn, tie, crush, bleach, sew,and fuck you till you beg to be shot in the head and end it all . the sad part is they don't give mercy till you accidentally died on their table . then they throw your meat in to the incinerator and use your ashes in their cigarette butt trays ."

She looked at him and everyone was quiet . Ciel gulped slightly hearing all of that , his cobalt eye as wide as dinner plates ._oh lord , is she being serious ? _The room was dead silent as Sebatian and Amarande were in a stare down. Sebastian straightened him self up and growled .Amarande huffed and let out another warning .

" and Sebastian if you think a silver fork will do any good against demons , more or less at your level .. you have another thing coming "

She put out her hand and curled in her fingers repeatedly . Sebastian growled under his breath again and handed over all his knives and forks . They were taken and not even 10 minutes later were given back . reenforced so much that it could kill just about any thing .

20 minutes later

" Alright Finally , Lets -" Koi looked to the door as it slammed open .

A male about Amarande's Height stood their with his hands on his sides . His straight black hair reached top of his neck and bangs went slightly over an eye . His golden brown hues shimmered slightly as he glanced at Amarande . His suite and skinny tie were sleek . Then again What do you expect from and FBI man ?

He opened a little box that would usually have a paper with assignments for the group to perform . today it was empty .

" No Assignments, huh? Why do you guys look like your on a mission to get somewhere ? " He asked strictly . Amarande then noticed his hand Signing the word 'go' . Amarande meekly smiled and looked at him in his hypnotizing eyes.

"lo siento " She Ran At him and sent him flying at the wall .

Of course only hard enough bruise not to kill . She looked back and huffed with a growl.

" COME ON ! MOVE ! "

The others scrambled out and ran down the long hall . The other men in suites chasing the delinquents as they ran . Amarande turned and threw each of the members keys each with a number .

"okay every one were taking the motorcycles ! " She yelled as she ran passed the main lobby and her good friend chex who began to yell her brain out . Amarande only focused on the task at hand . They all slid in to the vehicle department finding each motorcycle and going full speed to the exit .

Ciel rode a cycle with Sebastian gripping the demon tightly . Sebastian noticed they were lowering a steel door on the exit and shouted .

" Were not gonna make it ! We'll Crash !"

Amarande only revered her engine and propped her bright green motorcycle up on it's back wheel . Suddenly the under belly of the cycle let out the black smoke from earlier . It began to engulf all the cycles . And then it disappeared altogether ,and everyone was gone . They were no longer in the facility ,Just gone .

_**Meanwhile ..**_

A male was strapped down to a silver table and brands were being heated to a sizzling 500 degrees . He whimpered and struggled . For the time being his body was untouched by the cruel men . His ruby red hues were full of tears . His squirming made him look like a trapped deer in a snag trap . Frantically kicking to release it's self out of a hopeless situation .

Gage watched this though a one way mirror . His deep purple hues filled with worry as if watching this was worse then the pain he endured before hand . The stitches still red and puffy ,Most likely infected .

His Fat god father like parent stepped out of the shadows and Gage slightly growled . His Father was smoking a Cuban cigar and the smell agitated Gage immensely . His father disapproved of his reaction and pulled the cigar from between his lips with his greasy fat fingers , flipping it about and stuck the burning end of the cancer stick on his sons shoulder .

Gage Shut his eye's tightly and leaned his head back with a grunt of pain escaping him . once the cigar was removed from his skin the boy huffed and looked up like an angry Dog .

" You sure know how to pick your sissy gay lovers, Faggot . A vampire Mobsters second son , Next in line to be head mobster ." He shook his head and laughed , as if this was an amusing joke from some dark nature .

He suddenly gripped the hair on the back of the boys head and leaned in so close the fat mans crooked nose touched the boys ear . Gage Winced at the surprise attack . Though it sure wasn't a surprise that this man would do such a thing to him . Eero then finally mumbled .

" Are you toying with me boy ? You think this is funny ? A serious relation ship with a guy ? Who's not even a demon ! I told you only Demonesses And you go for the exact opposite you bitter Brat ! " He scorned and yelled in the boys ear .

Gage looked at the one way mirror again and the demon in charge of branding took out the glowing steel . He went over to The Vamp and Choose a place to embed the heated metal . He then roughly pushed the steel up against his ass . smoke rolled up the long attached steel stick as a curtailing scream was heard as Eero push a small red button . the silence in Gage's room was broken by the boys scream .

" GAGE!"

Gage's eyes widened as he growled then yelled back .

"AYANO ! "

His father smirked with dark humor written all over his face .

" He was screaming your name the entire time I was having my fun with him ..."

**Note : don't for get to Review . I love hearing from my readers . I want to get to know you and your thoughts :) Thank you ~**

**Love you !  
><strong>


	10. Planning is key

**Note: I give credit to Paxloria for giving me a long and rather amusing and useful idea :) Thank you . now on to chapter 10 .**

In a small wooded cleaning , Everything was silent . deer grazed on the grass and bunnies frolic doing what bunnies do . When , suddenly a dark ball of black shadow smoke formed in the middle of this forest. The sound of reeving engines stirred the peace and made the animals flee . The black mass then dispersed and all the motor cycles zoomed and soon pressed hard on the brake .

Amarande put down the parking stick down and stepped down . She took off the helmet and threw it on the ground .

" WOO ! I swear I thought i was gonna crash , oh my gosh . haha. "

She sighed as she put her hands on her curved hips in victory . Suddenly a yellow helmet went zooming by her head , nearly hitting her .

" aye ! what is that for ? "

Ciel walked up and growled .

" for putting us in danger ! What was that for any way ? You ... You UHG ! "

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smirked slightly .

" would you like me to put her in her place Ciel ."

Ciel suddenly spun toward Sebastian and lifted a brow .

" What , no "

Sebastian frowned and scoffed .

Gin got off the motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat . He walked over with Quinn and Koi by his side . He growled under his breath and glared at the three bickering .

" Hay , how about we double check the weapon's guys . and hay here's a suggestion . lets do this quietly ..."Gin growled slightly .

Ciel looked back and then noticed and odd feeling in his pants . *he put his hands in to his shorts . Sebastian lifted a brow at Ciel and shook his head .

" young lord i don't think -"

Sebastian stopped as Ciel pulled out a small loaded pistol . Ciel looked at Amarande as she placed small blades in slits in her pants .

" WHAT IS THIS ? " Ciel demanded and answer

" It's a gun use it well buddy " Amarande stated.

She hadn't turned to Ciel she only continued to place weapon's in conveniently placed slits in her clothing and gun's in a few holsters . Ciel growled and gave the gun to Sebastian , who placed the gun back in his back pocket . Ciel looked back huffed .

" oh fine ..."

_***A few minutes later * **_

Amarande sat by Koi and smirked at she looked at every one sitting in a circle . Ciel sighed and waited for some to speak . Amarande waved her hand slightly and purred .

" hehe alrighty then , lets get a plan down why don't we ? " She smiled .

For a while Everyone was quiet and Ciel seemed get slightly impatient . _a plan ... hmm A hasty rescue , in need of a plan ..._Ciel looked like he was in a deep thought , but also seemed to listen .

Gin then spoke up as he got an Idea then softly smirked .

" Okay , I have a plan . I say That we go and scout out the perimeter see how many guards are out .Then we take them all out , disable the security and any traps that could potentially disrupt the rescue ." Gin stated waiting for other to agree or disagree .

Quinn looked up and slightly nodded and started to think a bit more in to it . " yeah , we can do that and maybe capture a guard or two and use them to get some info off them then discard them and find out where the prisoners are kept ."

He said as his lavender eyes scanned everyone moving his light blue and white hair out of his face .Koi shook his head and shut his eyes slightly , then looked up at the others .

" no no no, Gage has been in their way to long , and so have other Agents and even neutrals that were caught on the grounds of war . We need to strike and strike as fast as we can . cutting though the cake of guards ,soldiers ,and staff like a knife " Koi stated slightly blushing expecting to be shot down .

Amarande smiled and nodded holding her chin with her thumb and index finger .

" I agree with you Koi , but I have to say it's not because of the prisoners , though it is and asset to get Gage out with in a time before his father does him in .I have to say that if we take our time it will give them the time to double the offenses and defenses .So we need to strike before we loose the element of surprise "Amarande stated with in difference in her leadership mental state .

Ciel looked at her and pinched the bridge of his nose and growled slightly and the ridiculousness of the idea._...I got it ! ._

" So the plan is to charge in there blindly when the enemy is already likely to be on alert for some form of rescue? If that's what you wanted why didn't you accept back-up from your allies rather then this suicide?" Ciel scoffed in irritation.

Amarande smirked and slightly chuckled . She knew this was a test for the two , convenience of the abduction , but still in convenience to see if the trust she's putting in them was rightly placed . But she could let them know that just yet , especially with Ciel's short temper .

" say, supose you'd been trusted by a higher up to keep a certain person away from the enemy, and then lost that person when you looked away for a split second. Now the person it was your resposibility to protect has again ended up back in the enemy's grubby hands. Thats the situation I'm in.  
>They'r going to have my head if I don't find a way to fix this" She simply stated.<p>

"Also if You think your so smart shorty, why don't you come up with a plan then? " She sarcastically spat . But also in side expecting him to actually give her another plan .

Ciel glared at the female and huffed with angry .feeling a bit indignant at how she spoke to him .

"Now, I may not be much of a fighter -"

Sebastian snorted slightly and covered his mouth with his hand . Ciel looked at Sebastian and glared for a short moment then looked at the team again .

" but my intellect is second to none! Here's the plan..."

After Everyone heard the plan . They seemed to agree on the plane and Ciel began to erase the crude drawing he had down in a patch of dirt with a stick.

" does every one understand ? Any one have anything to correct me on ? " Ciel asked , asserting a cold stare knowing his plane had no faults .No one said anything about the plane only started to get ready to get in to positions.

**note : okay getting ready to wrap up this story lovelys . please Review . LOVE YOU!**


	11. Say it ain't so

**Note : Neh this was hard to type ... Thats all I gotta say ... my brain was burnt out T^T i'm sorry if its not satisfying **

Amarande hid in the bushes along with Gin, Quinn ,And Koi . They examined the front entrance closely since the place looked deserted from the out side . She looked at the building and let out a soft sigh . she put her hand up next to her eye and for a second held two fingers up only shutting her eyes a bit as if feeling guilt . Then she pointed forward and they all went toward the building , arms in hand .

Gin Ran in front and jumped up and kicked the big steal door down , Amarande and Koi jumped in after . Amarande's arms ah shifted sharp blades of platinum , slicing and dicing though guards and staff that dared to get to close .

Koi turned in to his tiger form , his teeth sharper and longer then the average tiger , and his fur matched his normal hair color . So patches of his fur turned red as he mauled and tore in to the defending enemy .

Quinn fluttered in with his angel wings out , the enemy started to shoot but soon the bullets would stop and fall then shatter on the ground as Quinn froze them . He would giggle at their failed attempts at shooting him .

Gin would maul a few guards Biting them roughly on the neck and injecting them with his acidic poison . corroding their bones and reducing them to puddles of useless waste .

Amarande then got bored of slicing and shifted her arms back to normal then jumped up and pulled out a few of the small blades and as each stabbed a different person they combusted in to flames . She Smirked as she admired her handy work but then turned to only get a face-full of fist , knocking her down and as she turned back to the large group of people a purple lilac crystal was kicked in to her jaw and she was out like a light as it drained her energy and blood .

Gin was good for awhile as he continued to kill more and more of them off till he was pinned to the wall and shocked with 1000 volts of electricity . They then let his body hit the floor and began a kicking frenzy .

Koi was in a clearing and noticed this and his eyes widened in fear .he had turned back in to his normal form . He backed up in to a large angry looking man , he turned and his eyes welled with tears slightly then stabbed the man in the kidney with a large bladed knife . But though he killed that male their were so many more . He slightly whimpered when a bunch of them pinned him down and started beating him down as well one even stabbed him in the arm and he let out a piercing scream .

Quinn had been pulled down to the ground with hooks pierced in to his white feathery wings . He whimpered as one picked him up by the neck and punched him in the eye knocking him out quickly . the males fist was stained with the angels gushing blood .

Then Suddenly over the scraggly intercoms came Eeos voice and in a mocking manner orders his servants to bring the rescue team to him in chamber #4 so he could have some fun of his own .

*hours later *

Soft whimpers could be heard . Amarande's Heavy eye lids slowly and dizzily opened . She looked up to a dreadful sight , Eero . He stood their Grinning at her . She then put her head down shamefully . Then the man broke in to insane laughter of dark triumphant glee . This irritable sound echoed in the large blood stained room .

They were all chained to the wall looking straight at eero and his smug mug . Quinn hung their out cold his wings were gone so no more damage could be done to them . Koi looked down at the cement slightly traumatized . Then Gin looked up and growled at Eero ten barked out madly .

" HAY ! Where the hell is Gage you - GAH ! "

Gin Was punched in the rib cage , not only that but Eero then grabbed the top of his head and bashed the back of his head to the wall . Once he finished Gin looked up at the man like an on guard dog . earning him another punch to the gut .

Eero Smirked a bit and cleared his throat .

" You all look pathetic , and your staining the floor What a shame . I love how you guys just bashed in here acting as though you were gonna save the day . you worthless little maggots wouldn't know how to save a flea even if it bit you in the ass . "

Amarande looked at the occupied Eero and then pressed her wist to the wall pressing a button on her brace that looked like a silver stud. _Take that bitch ._

" ..you Know I didn't even think your sniveling little asses would even try to rescue my worthless son Gage or that little mate of his . They have no fight in them what so ever . "

He walked over to Amarande and swirled the lilac colored crystal in her wound around a bit ,Making her lightly whimper .

" Just like you are with this lovely crystal in your jaw my dear . " He smirked and licked her lips softly .

Amarande's Eyes Widened and she growled and fought back .

"WHY I OUGHT A - AH! "

He growled and punched her uin the gut and pulled her lip bringing her face forward .

" Shut up you little cunt . "

She looked at him her eyes wide as she slightly whimpered .

" good girl , your learning your place . Now where was I . Oh yes , I would have never though you idiots would come for my son , but just in case I bulked up security in side the facility . It looks like I did good doing that ." He Laughed out.

Eeros big gut jiggled as he laughed . His crooked nose crinkled . It made Amarande sick just looking at him .

_Hurry up please ... Sebastian ... Ciel ... What the fuck is taking so god damn long ...Was I wrong to trust you two ... Did i put my trust in the wrong place ... What have I _

_done ..._

**Note : Any way I hope you liked it some how I was witting this while listening to Disney music . HAHA maybe I should listen to more epic music instead XD . Anyway Review if you like darlings ... though I wish more would ;_; Sad face . **_  
><em>

**love you love bugs  
><strong>

**edit : GAH ! I forgot to put this , SO SORRY ! I give credit to Paxloria for the idea for the next and finnal chapters  
><strong>


End file.
